Delirium of the Secret of Life
by SDQueen
Summary: The secret of life... Something the world has sought for years and only few have found. What if Lucy was given the opportunity to find this secret with the help of a certain ice mage? What if her fate had no longer than to weeks to be decided? Will Lucy and Gray, in this bittersweet adventure, find love?
1. the beginning of a secret

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Fairy tail but I sure wish I owned Gray… **

**(A/N: ****~Happy Birthday to me~! Haha, so here's the story I've been working on and I've decided to publish it today in form of a treat :D Hope you all like it! PLEASE DO NOT IGNORE THE A/N AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!****)**

_Hot or Cold, Night or Day, Good or Bad, Life or Death. The choices you make will deem your worth, choose correctly and the secret of life will reveal itself, choose wrongly and where a secret could have been a blessing, it shall be a curse._

It never made any sense… which choices were she meant to make that would deem her worthy or not? The secret of life… Immortality she thought. What other secret of life exists?

Lucy walked on the edge of the lake like she always did while hearing words of concern from sailors that she encountered every day but instead of replying to their warnings like she usually did, this time she just continued to walk, lost in her memories:

"_Lucy Heartfilia… You have been chosen for the test of life – pass it and you shall encounter happiness, fail and sorrow will be your only path. Your life is going to take a turn soon… This turn, is what has brought me here to you." The angelic voice spoke to her from nowhere in particular. Normally in such a situation, Lucy would have panicked but the voice – so soothing like an endless song – kept her ears keen and kept her in a trance with awe evident in her chocolate glazed eyes. _

_Snapping out of her daze, Lucy began looking in all directions, searching for the owner of a voice so beautiful and despite finding no one she refused to give up. _

"_Lucy…" The voice spoke to her and Lucy remained still, listening to every word, "Do not try to seek me because your efforts shall be in vain. I am visible only to those who have found the secret of life and you may see me some day too if you succeed in the upcoming turn in events that shall unfold in your life." This time Lucy wasn't in a daze, rather intrigued at what the voice was telling her. _

'_The secret of life…' Lucy wondered. How glorious would it be to have been able to find it, right? _

"_So there are others who have been able to discover this secret?" Lucy asked keenly and the voice took a few seconds before replying, _

"_Yes. Your mother, Lucy, was among those who was very close to finding it but failed woefully. Speaking of which, this is exactly why failing this test would walk you on a path of sorrow." _

_Lucy was shocked upon hearing her mother's name… So even her mother was chosen? And she failed? What if Lucy failed as well? Would she…?_

"_What if a person refuses to take the test?" Lucy asked. _

"_That, my child, is not possible. The test will take place with agreement or refusal." The voice stated and Lucy found herself frowning a bit. Had her mother died because of this quest? She wouldn't let it kill herself too, if that was the case. _

"_The time has come for me to leave but before I do, there is one last thing you must know, to aid you in your quest: Hot or Cold, Good or Bad, Life or Death. The choices you make will deem your worth, choose correctly and the secret of life will reveal itself, choose wrongly and where a secret could have been a blessing, it shall be a curse." The voice said, fading away as it came to the ending. _

_(End of flashback!) _

Was she chosen because she had a connection with the spirit world? There were just two Celestial mages left in this world – Lucy and Yukino from Saber tooth – and her mother who was supposed to have encountered this test, was a celestial spirit mage as well. Life revolved around the two worlds; the human world and the Celestial Spirit world. Something about this fact she had read before and there was just one place she would be able to find the answer – the guild archives, which was exactly where her feet were taking her so early.

"Lucy?" a masculine voice called to her and she turned her head to face the direction of the voice in acknowledgement, "What are you doing so early in the morning? The sun hasn't even risen as yet" He asked her.

"Um, I had some business at the guild." She replied casually, "What about you? Gray Fullbuster I'm sure, isn't an early riser either"

Gray smirked, "Well… I was thinking of picking a mission and leaving the guild today as soon as possible."

"What's the rush? We just went on a mission day before; we have enough jewels to pay for the next two weeks…" Lucy asked, a bit curious about the ice mage's sudden urge to work despite it not being the S-Class Wizard Competition time. Gray gave her a 'it's-obvious' look and she shrugged indicating she had no idea.

"Someone's returning today" Gray said, rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness as he thought of the blue haired mage who haunted him 24/7 while she had the chance.

"Juvia is a nice person Gray. Why don't you give her a chance?" Lucy suggested. Juvia was a nightmare and even Lucy knew that but being a girl herself, she couldn't help but feel pity on the mage.

"Yeah… Let me give that a thought – NO." He said firmly and Lucy just left it at that.

"So you wanna come with me for a mission? We could secure next month's rent" Gray asked her while nudging her. It was a well-known fact that the monthly rent Lucy paid was considered a very big deal when it came to Lucy and if you were to bribe her into something, that would be the perfect bait.

"Um, Erza isn't back yet…" She said to him.

"Yeah I know. I was thinking just you and me?" He said coolly. She felt herself blushing quite a bit despite trying her best to control it. She knew he had that effect on her but who didn't? He WAS Gray Fullbuster after all. She had heard Mirajane speaking to Lisanna about how Gray was so popular with the girls and not just girls but guys too **.**Second to Loke of course.

"I don't know. Like I said, I have some business to attend to at the guild so we'll see…" She said, feeling a bit awkward about going on a mission alone with Gray. How would Natsu take that? Naah, he probably never even noticed she was a girl… Lucy had always liked Natsu or maybe it was after the phantom incident that she started liking him so much?

Then something clicked to her, 'should I tell Gray about that voice and what it told me? Would it be okay? I know I can trust him…'

"Gray?"

"Hm?"

"I…um – yesterday," She began and he stared at her curiously wondering what she was having such a hard time saying when he spotted a book and pulled it out of her bag thinking it was her diary.

"Interesting… I thought girls NEVER take their diaries out with them in fear of letting out their secrets. Mind if I…?" He teased and Lucy's eyes flapped thrice before she caught what he was saying and the moment she did, she began wrestling with him to get the book back, when it struck her, 'I never did bring my diary along… then, how?' she wondered and stopped struggling for the book.

Gray noticed this and stopped as well, "What's wrong?"

"Gray, I never brought any book with me… I don't know where that came from" she said in a voice that clearly stated 'I'm-lost-in-wonderland'.

"Chill… you must have forgotten that you brought this." He assured her and handed her the book back, not wanting her to worry further. But clearly his gesture wasn't enough because Lucy couldn't help but wonder how the book had ever gotten into her handbag. She slowly opened the book and beam of golden light was emitted, Gray being by her side, saw this and they both looked stunned. What on earth was with this book?

"What in…?" Gray wondered aloud and Lucy who was also having a similar expression, subconsciously answered, "I wonder…"

After the beam of light became dim, they both peered into the book curiously and watched in amazement as one after the other, letters began to form on the first page and it read:

_Today shall be the first choice you make, Hot or Cold? Night or Day? The choice may not seem as hard to you but regret it you will if you are not shrewd. The secret you may search everywhere but you won't find it till you make this choice with care. The clue to the secret, you will find only in one place: Where the living and the dead collide, wherein lingers the soul without which you may not have come to be, will you find the first step to the path you must walk to find the next key. _

"Hey, what in hell is this all about?" Gray asked her and she took time to explain the story that occurred twenty four hours ago, which Gray listened to with extreme interest.

"The secret of life I'm thinking is a way to achieve immortality…" Lucy stated.

"IMMORTALITY? Lucy do you even know what you're saying?! You have a chance to find the one secret with which you can live a life devoid of the fear of when life decides to take its leave! Every day, every moment, you'll be fearless!"

"But Gray… Like I said, in search for eternal life, it is highly possible to lose the little life that I already have! My mother… she lost it too." Lucy's head faced the ground as she recalled her mother's misfortune. Somewhere she could feel that her mother was never happy even while she was alive; maybe her death was a relief for her, but she somehow felt that this was connected to this secret.

"You should know it by now Lucy; Fairy tail has and never will lose, I've got your back. Let's find this secret together" He said smiling and stopping for her approval which she obviously gave. She knew fairy tail would always protect her, like they had when Phantom had threatened her safety.

"Yeah, I know. I think entrusting you with my life wouldn't be so bad huh?" She joked and he patted her head playfully.

"So, I'm sure you've used your pretty little head and made SOME sense out of these riddles" He enquired and of course, he was right. Twenty four hours of something like this going on in Lucy's mind? Surely she would have been able to solve, even if just a little part of it, given how logical she was.

"The answer to the first question is clear; the secret is about immortality. One more thought I couldn't help but consider is that the reason why I was chosen, would be because I'm a celestial spirit mage and even my mother… So probably that's the reason." She explained.

"Yeah that could be it… So you got any other leads?" He asked

"Um, there's this statement I've read somewhere and I'm sure it's somehow related to the secret – 'Life revolves around the two worlds; the human world and the spirit world'."

"Yeah that does make sense but Lucy, don't you think you should first of all concentrate on the riddles? The first one said that today is the day you make one of the big choices so you just need to be on the lookout for that and choose carefully. Next, where do the living and dead collide? Hospital?"

"Graveyard! That's a simple one… I mean that IS the only place where both the living AND the dead can be present at the same time. But the second part is a bit tricky… a soul without which I wouldn't come to be…"

"Wouldn't that be your parents' soul? Without them you couldn't have existed right?" Gray joked and Lucy gasped.

"GRAY THAT'S RIGHT!" She said excitedly and gave him a tight hug and later pulled away blushing as red as a tomato.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the two finally made their way into the guild and sat themselves on the bar counter. Mirajane of course was already there, all happy and dandy. Maybe coming in together was a bad idea…

"Oh, since when did THIS happen huh Gray?" Mira winked at them both and Lucy being all dense asked in a bewildered manner,

"What do you mean 'THIS'?"

"Well, you and Gray of course" Mira replied cheerfully and this was Gray's turn to blush.

"There is NO 'this'… we just met along the way" Gray explained. But of course the match-making, bartender/demon wouldn't buy that. So our Lucy and Gray just decided to let it go and did what was more important; discuss the clues they had.

-30 minutes later, Fairy Tail Guild, after the discussion-

(Lucy's POV)

I was so glad that Gray was here to help because honestly, figuring all this out would never have been possible without him and of course, he's always been the protective, sweet, not to mention exhibitionist friend and I don't know where to begin about how many times he's saved my obnoxiously large butt! – though Erza, Levy and Mira keep telling me my I've got a great figure, if compared to them, I guess I'm absolute trash!

~sigh~ maybe that's why Natsu never notices me? Butt – sorry! BUT, that's an entirely different story at the moment. So for now, here's what we've been able to figure out:

The secret of life = immortality

The reason I was among the chosen ones = because I'm a celestial Spirit mage (MAYBE)

Where the living and the dead collide = graveyard (Spooky!)

A soul without which I may not come to be = either mama or papa

Yeah, we haven't really got a lot of leads but we HAVE figured where to go to for the first clue! We're going to visit mama and papa's tombstones at the 'Love and Lucy' merchant guild's memorial graveyard. It'll be a long ride from Magnolia but Gray of course is glad that he'll be escaping Juvia for quite some time.

I'm guessing it's mama's tombstone because she seems more relative to this whole secret thingy. Oh great, Natsu just arrived and he wants to go on a mission with me. I'd really like to go on a mission – just me and Natsu but…

-9:45am, Fairy Tail Guild-

"LUCY! I found the PERFECT mission for us to go on! It's totally your type! And the reward too, it's 140,000 jewels; we can share it 50% each and it'll cover up your rent" Natsu said all excited and all as he normally is. I'm like so gonna die now!

"Hey Flame brain, she's already going with ME" Gray replied for me.

"Yeah but now she'll go with ME" Natsu retorted, looking at me expectantly while Gray's giving me this 'let's-go-already' look. Oh no! What am I going to do?! I've been wanting to go on a mission with just Natsu but then, what about Gray?! I already said I was going with him and he even supported me through all this mad stuff that's been happening with me! What would he think if I just decide to abandon him and go along with Natsu?

I wish the floor would just open up right now and swallow me! Just then, that voice! It came back! Only that it wasn't exactly there… it was like the words we had read in the diary were just echoing, well, a part of them at least, '_Today shall be the first choice you make, Hot or Cold? Night or Day? The choice may not seem as hard to you but regret it you will if you are not shrewd" _

Natsu just shoved the flyer of the mission in my hand and right now, I'm just reading it and here's what it says:

**Two children gone missing from Love and Lucky Guild. Please report to Tsumiki-san URGENTLY! Reward: 140,000 jewels. **

Love and Lucky Guild? Who am I kidding! This is PERFECT! If I go with Natsu then I get to go on a mission with him ALONE and also, I get to find the clue to this secret of life as well! And if I go with Gray, then I miss out on the solo mission with Natsu… So then the choice is pretty simple huh?

"Um, Gray… I –"

"Don't sweat it… I'll just go on a solo. You guys carry on" He interrupted and I could tell from his voice, he was disappointed. I felt soooo terrible! I'm a HORRIBLE person! I should rot in hell fire! But I'll make it up to him somehow.

"Ok then! Let's GO!" Natsu said all cheerfully. I nodded and smiled as I followed him to the station knowing that the grin he has plastered all over won't last very wrong due to his dejecting motion sickness. But somewhere I don't know why, but I wondered, 'Was this the right decision?'

-10:45am, Train-

"Natsu don't you DARE puke on me!" I shouted on the salmon head huffing in anger. If there was ONE thing I didn't like about Natsu Dragneel, it was his motion sickness. I mean how am I expected to pass a four hour ride with no one to talk to and no entertainment? Just me, Natsu and his whining plus puking due to his motion sickness. Had I come with Gray, it would have definitely been different. Maybe I should have asked him to tag along? But then wouldn't that have ruined my opportunity with Natsu?

Ugh… Maybe this IS the right choice and the better parts are yet to come. Lucy, think positive.

-The next day, 9pm, Love and Lucky Guild-

"Here's the promised reward for a job well done." Tsumiki-san smiled widely as she handed us the reward. The mission was probably the best thing that ever happened to me! You won't believe it! Natsu protected me all the time like he always does and then at the end of it all, on our way back here to collect the reward, he actually CONFESSED to me!

"Lucy… Um, I don't know how to say this really but, I really like you – and please don't misunderstand, I like you way more than as a friend." He had said and of course I told him that I felt the same way! Now, I am officially dating Natsu ~dream come true~ Haha!

Now for the most important part, "Natsu, I just want to visit Mama and Papa's grave. It's right here in this guild's memorial graveyard." I said and Natsu nodded, looking a bit eager to follow me but I insisted I go alone.

I don't think I really need to say this but graveyards spook me to NO END! And yet, here I am, walking without hesitation into this living and dead colliding place and why? Well, for some secret of life that might kill me if I don't find it. Really lucky I am huh? NOT. And suddenly, LUCKY Lucy Heartfilia has started sounding ironical… Maybe mama and papa didn't know how truly UNLUCKY their kid was gonna be.

Every sound that was made just left me jumping about. I felt like I was walking in a minefield! With every step I was taking, I felt as though there was something dead right under me and anytime now, it was gonna pull me – pull me down into the depths of hell.

I squated down in front of the two tombstones kept right next to each other that read: JUDE HEARTFILIA and LAYLA HEARTFILIA. Originally, mama's tombstone was located in the Heartfilia residence but after papa died and the mansion got auctioned out to some creep, mama's tombstone was moved here.

Then it occurred to me… How was I supposed to find the secret now that I was here? Then my eyes caught onto an object within my backpack that I had discarded on the ground beside me – the book. I thought maybe I would find the answer to what I was meant to do next and so I opened it. It didn't glow this time but the message I had read yesterday morning was no longer on the pages.

Then, I didn't know why but I just picked up a pen and began writing on the book:

**What do I do next?**

And to my utter surprise and extreme shock, the words I wrote began to disappear as though they were melting into the pages while new letters began to form once again on the book as though it were answering me:

_**Today was the first choice you made, Hot or Cold? The choice may have not seemed as hard to you but regret it you will since you were not shrewd. The secret you may search everywhere but you won't find it till you correct this mistake with care.**_

I stared horrified at what it said. So I had made a wrong choice? What was it? Was coming to the graveyard a wrong choice? How would I correct this mistake? I quickly scribbled

**What happens now since I made a wrong choice?**

And again my handwriting faded and new letters began to form:

_**You get a second chance. You will keep making choices and the more wrong choices you make, the closer you get to the path of sorrow. But every wrong choice can be altered if done with care and alacrity. Your time is short Lucy, You have two weeks till your fate is decided. Await the day the heavens cry next. On that day, you shall return here but only if you have altered your mistake will you find what you must seek. **_

My fate was to be decided in two WEEKS? I had just TWO WEEKS to correct a mistake I made – a mistake I have no idea about. Great… Lucky Lucy Heartfilia – now THAT is the joke of the century.

-2pm, Fairy tail Guild-

The day the heavens cry next… She (the voice was a female's) probably meant the next time it rained. But that could happen anytime! Oh no I need to ask Gray to help! I haven't yet told him all that happened.

(Normal POV)

Lucy had decided to break into Gray's house just like he always did to her and wait for him there, till he returned from his mission which she had absolutely no idea about how long that would take. Nonetheless, she would wait.

-2:30pm, Gray's House-

The house was quite neat for a guy and if you saw it without knowing it belonged to Gray, you really wouldn't think the owner was an exhibitionist – victim to an unbelievable habit of stripping subconsciously. Other than it being strange that it was so organized, just being in the house gave a feeling like Gray was around – like Gray was everywhere. It felt so safe, so warm in there just like Lucy did while she was around Gray. He was one person she trusted with her life, just as much as she trusted Natsu.

She wouldn't deny the fact that she had teensy weensy crush on Gray but that was to be expected of the Fullbuster and his cool personality. But for where love was concerned, Lucy believed Natsu was the only one.

She took a seat on the soft sofa and slowly, slowly fell into the embrace of a deep slumber. It almost felt as if Gray himself were embracing her and she couldn't help but smile subconsciously.

-3pm, Gray's House-

Gray had only just arrived at his little apartment and oh was he shocked when he saw the beauty of a trespasser breathing softly, obviously asleep, on his sofa. He walked over to her and brushed a few strands of blonde from her rosy cheeks and just stared at her. He had never seen Lucy asleep like this before. She looked so much in bliss.

He would never deny it, but just at that moment, he felt a sort of attraction towards her. Like as though a magnet was placed between them, drawing him closer and closer to her. She looked like an angel; so serene, so beautiful. He didn't know what was going on in his mind at that moment and nor did he know the reason but he knew one thing; right now, he just wanted to protect Lucy with every ounce of his life.

Snapping Gray back to reality, Lucy's eyes suddenly shot open in a really abnormal manner and she didn't even move an inch like she was frozen.

"L-ucy?" He asked hesitant. She didn't turn to look at him, nor did she show any signs of acknowledgement. She just began speaking words in the most angelic, soothing voice he had ever heard and as though caught in a trance, he listened. It was the same voice Lucy had heard. The only difference was that this time, the voice was using her body to communicate with Gray.

"_The girl you wish to save with your life has only two weeks till her fate we decide. The choice she has wronged, she must correct and you shall be the one to guide her step." _

Gray's jaw fell open and he stared in fright as though he had just seen a ghost!

"Why is it that I have to be the one to guide her step?"

"_The answer to question you put to me, lies in that confused heart of thee. Until the day you understand every beat that your heart speaks, you shall not be able to comprehend with me. Worry not as this is just the beginning to the day the heavens cry once again and the first clue to the secret shall lie in your hands" _

Confused heart? What confused heart? He wondered.

"_What is not enough for one, just right for two but too much for three? The secret of life…" _

The voice had faded away and Lucy just fell flat on the couch, unmoving.

-5pm, Gray's House-

Lucy's eyes slowly fluttered open and gradually, she began taking in her surroundings and as she did so, she saw a worried-looking raven head, deep in thought. She reached for her forehead and felt a damp, cold napkin – 'what happened?' she thought.

"Gray…?" She asked hazily and immediately he snapped out of it and rushed over to her side,

"Lucy! You okay now? You gave quite a scare there! Your temperature was BOILING!"

She couldn't understand… she had come to Gray's house to tell him all that had happened when she had tried to retrieve the first clue to the secret of life but instead of finding a clue, she found out that her days were numbered and that she had made a wrong choice somewhere – till there, it all made sense… But how did she end up in this state? That part remained a mystery to her; but of course Gray took time to tell her all that had happened and she was quite shocked that the voice had actually taken possession of her body.

"So… the day the heavens cry again – meaning the day it rains next, we have to go back to those tombstones?" Gray asked and Lucy nodded. It only made sense that they were meant to do that.

"And… the supposed mistake you made before was going alone?" He asked again and she nodded once again. It only made sense that the wrong she had to correct was that she had to go with someone and that someone was Gray because seemingly, he was now involved. The reason why they had come to such a conclusion was that little riddle the voice had spoken: What is not enough for one, just right for two but too much for three? The secret of life…

'Not enough for one', that meant, that she couldn't go alone – 'just right for two' meant she had to go with someone. But the riddle also implied one more thing – she couldn't tell anyone else other than Gray, 'too much for three'.

"So what do you propose we do till then?" She asked randomly and he just gave her that 'isn't-it-obvious?' look again and just as always, she shrugged and he had to explain.

"We don't know when it'll rain next… It could as well be today – tomorrow – whenever. So we need to be around that area of the graveyard. Fiore is in rainy season and you know that. We can't take a chance by sitting around Magnolia, this concerns your life Lucy." He said in a somewhat irate tone but Lucy didn't take offence, instead, she felt touched that her life actually mattered to him a lot.

"So we leave now?"

"Yeah"

With that, our two secret partners departed from Magnolia to Succubus wherein lies the memorial graveyard of the guild 'Love and Lucky' without saying a word to any one of their fellow guild members in fear of putting the lives of others in danger. For now, Gray and Lucy were to only ones who were to be aware of this secret as per what they were able to decipher from the off-beat, vintage style riddles that the angelic voice supplied them with.

It was of course a pleasant deal for Lucy that she had someone at her side who truly wanted to protect her and she appreciated it a lot. This was her fight which Gray had decided to aid her in – there was no way she would allow her life to be ruined just for the sake of a secret that had as well ruined her mother's life. Immortality might have been the reason Gray was so enthusiastic about it all before, but after knowing Lucy's life depended on it, he was even more determined.

This was war, life or death… it all depended on how well these two would work together and the choices Lucy made. One wrong could be corrected with another right but many wrongs couldn't be corrected even with a million rights, such was the law of the secret and such was the predicament of our two Fairy Tail mages.

**PLEASE TAKE TIME TO READ THE (A/N) BELOW AND DO NOT IGNORE IT, THANKYOU. **

**Would this little adventure bring Gray and Lucy closer together or will Lucy lose her life even before that is possible? Read on and find out!**

**(A/N: ****And… CUT! Great job Lucy, Gray… your acting skills are flawless, just like my writing skills huh? *wink* Just kidding, I am NOT boasting and I do not intend to do so today, tomorrow or day after. **

**Now this was a little treat I prepared for my lovely readers who've been waiting for another story after 'Mystery Lovers'. This one may be quite different from Mystery Lovers but trust me, it'll be a good GrayLu. After all, we all need variety isn't it?**

**Now since I've done my part by using just one week to prepare this LONG chapter, not to mention all the brainstorming and the schoolwork, you lovely, awesome, amazing (yes, I am bribing/sweet-talking you) PLEASE READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW/FAVORITE. **

**If this wasn't your type or you want a story similar to Mystery Lovers or you just want more GrayLu, look out for the high school fanfic that I'll be posting soon. It's a cute romance/friendship. **

**Follow me on twitter – Sahaita_DQueen **

**The awards for most flattering review will of course be mentioned. **

**Let's all spread the GrayLu love right? ~GO GRAYLU~ )**

**NEXT CHAPTER: ****Coming soon! This one will be a good one, better than this chapter 1, I promise. Why? Because that's where all the GrayLu truly begins **

**Until Next time, **

**Ja'ne!**


	2. unravelling emotions

**Disclaimer: ****I still don't own Fairy tail but I sure wish I owned Gray…PS: I don't own 'Can I have this dance' from HSM3 either! **

**A/N: ****Great so I managed to update within 9 days… It's pretty good considering how the tests have been befalling us day after day at school. Not to mention that English project I had to submit on Wednesday. I had to write a story so I wrote a GrayLu One-shot! ^.^ I've posted it online… So, hope you enjoy this and the one-shot story and leave a review for both! xD **

**KINDLY READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THIS STORY TILL THE END. THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'LL ASK YOU'LL TO DO THIS, PROMISE ;D **

**Last Time: **This was war, life or death… it all depended on how well these two would work together and the choices Lucy made. One wrong could be corrected with another right but many wrongs couldn't be corrected even with a million rights, such was the law of the secret and such was the predicament of our two Fairy Tail mages.

-Succubus Station, Magnolia (6pm)-

Lucy walked towards her platform, eyes wandering around in search of the raven head who was waving at her from the distance; she smiled and walked towards him.

"Um, Lucy? You didn't get any luggage" Gray pointed out when he noticed her hands only carrying a small backpack. Lucy turned to see that he had packed a complete trolley bag and she gave him a bewildered look.

"We're gonna be there for God knows how long and you didn't even get suitable amount of outfits to wear" He teased her naivety and she pouted, huffing slightly.

"You barely even wear clothes so why is it that YOU have packed!" She retorted and just when he was about to protest, the train hooted and they both turned their heads to the same direction – the train was leaving!

"Hey! Wait for us!" Lucy shouted and they both ran after the moving vehicle. Gray was quick enough to get in and he held out his hand for Lucy. Panting, Lucy ran as fast as she could and held onto Gray's hand; he pulled her in so hard that they both ended up falling on top of each other with all eyes on them…

(Lucy's POV)

It all happened so quickly that I didn't even realize when I got in the train and when I landed on top of Gray! But… even when I did realize, a part of me forced me to remain still and unknown to my conscience, I was staring… deep into his midnight blue eyes. If looks could kill I would have been dead by now, is a very common line but it would be true to say that I have never, never at all, seen eyes so captivating that just looking into them can drag you into another dimension.

I kept staring until a smirk suddenly spread over his face, "Like what you see?" He joked and just at that, I snapped; giving him a knock on the head, I stood up immediately and blushed when I saw how many people were giving us these amused looks. Gray just kept teasing me till we reached our seats; sadly I know that I am NEVER gonna hear the end of this from Gray… Stupid, silly me for staring like that! But it wasn't something I could actually regret – What am I thinking! I'm officially dating Natsu! Natsu Dragneel! The one I've been in love with since God knows when! Ugh.

The train was completely packed and as fate would decide – this fate stuff has started to get on my nerves – there were just two seats available, next to each other. Gray took the window seat and I of course, took the aisle. We were made to sit with a couple – a very cute couple at that; the girl had long, wavy blond hair and blue eyes while the boy had dark, jet-black hair and grey eyes. Blond and raven… this combination is so common! Um, did I fail to notice that Gray and I have the same combination? Sheesh… I am NOT thinking THAT now. Silly me.

"Hey what do you think you're doing removing your clothes like that in front of two elegant ladies?" The dark-haired boy snapped and I turned and saw that Gray and his stripping fetish had taken effect. Gray completely ignored the guy and continued undoing his buttons till his shirt was off. Silly, silly Gray.

"Don't mind him, it's just a habit he's got" I explained to the shocked couple.

"Wow, how do you put up with a boyfriend who can't stay in clothes!" The girl asked and all the heat in my body, rose to my fuming cheeks…boyfriend?

"1, I'm used to it. 2, He's not my boyfriend." I announced and to ruin it all Gray gave me this evil smile that left this unsettling feeling in my stomach.

"Oh but we've definitely passed the stage of denial Lucy! You don't have to be so shy about it all" He nudged me and I scowled at him. GREAT…. Just great. It's so fun teasing a poor, cute, sweet girl huh?

"How cute!" The girl said, clapping with glee. Gray just never leaves an opportunity to tease me… What luck.

The rest of the ride went on in silence and I grew tired. It would take another one and a half hours before we get to Hargeon where we'd find the Love and Lucky guild… Suddenly I felt weight fall onto my shoulders; upon turning, I realized it was Gray – a sleeping Gray to be more precise. He looked just way to peaceful and so serene. Wait a moment, shouldn't this scene be in reverse?! As far as my experience with romance stories goes, the girl is supposed to fall asleep first and lean on the guy's shoulder while the guy being all confused on how to react, admires her beauty… but here it's just the total opposite! WAIT A MINUTE! Why am I even comparing a ROMANCE novel with Gray and me?

A lot of time has passed and this boredom is killing me! Maybe a nap wouldn't be so bad… So with that, I raised Gray's head from my shoulders, kept mine on his and let his head fall on my head. It was like the perfect scene in a romance chick-flick but hold your thoughts, we're JUST taking a nap. It's not like Gray and I can ever… well, we can't right? Thinking and thinking, my lids dropped and my orbs got shielded, sending me into a land of dreams.

-Train, (9pm)-

(Gray's POV)

"Next stop: Hargeon!" A speaker in the train announced, snapping me out of my long nap and what do you know, I find Lucy leaning her head on my shoulder. 'Cute' I thought. Well, she IS cute… But, she's Lucy, nothing can happen between us. I think flamebrain might have a chance if he's not too dense for it.

I shook her slightly, "Lucy, wake up. Hargeon is the next stop." And instead of waking up, she just snuggled closer and began murmuring incoherent words and phrases. I leaned my head closer to try and grasp what she was saying but caught just a few scattered words,

"eyes… nice… can't… fall…" what was I supposed to get from THAT?! But next she whispered something much more comprehensible,

"Gray…" my ears perked up and my eyes widened slightly – she was dreaming, about me…I continued listening,

"Gray's eyes… dreamy..." I felt myself blush slightly due to the compliment but more than that, it made me smile. Lucy Heartfilia, huh? So you think my eyes are 'dreamy'? Maybe, just maybe… Something CAN happen between us; but the question is: if something does happen, would I want it? That's a question I can't answer just yet… I didn't know why but just at that moment, I felt a rush of affection for Lucy leaving me. I took her delicate yet strong hands into mine and caressed them softly – they felt so right in mine…like they were made for each other. I brushed a strand of blonde from her eyes and stroked her hair.

Maybe I shouldn't be doing this. Lucy didn't belong to me – I always felt like she would be the one to end up with Natsu, thought I always feel this sympathy for Lisanna. As for me, there are lots of girls out there and I'm not ready just yet. Or maybe that's just an excuse… If I'm not ready now, then when will I be?

Lucy wound her arms around me, snuggling closer to my chest, whilst breathing softly. I couldn't help it – blushing even a deeper shade of red, I remained motionless. I felt like putting my arms around her too but, that wouldn't be right.

"Gray…" I don't know why but somehow, the fact that she was dreaming about me, made me feel protective towards her, more than I already was. I shook her once more, this time a bit harder and her eyes immediately flew open in shock, "NO DON'T GO!" she shouted and then, taking in her surroundings she shook her head a bit and then looked up at the stunned me staring down at her – seeing our position, she blushed furiously and pulled away immediately.

"What happened? What did you mean by 'don't go'?" I decided to query her to reduce the awkwardness. But I guess that was the wrong question because it left her blushing even harder and looking away.

"I…um, It was – I was having a dream… it was – personal" She tried to explain but I guess she didn't really want to share it because when the 'it's personal' phrase is used, it just means the topic is out of bounds… Then it occurred to me, she was dreaming about me then…how is it 'personal'? Or was she… No. Lucy doesn't think of me that way at all. I need to stop thinking about this rubbish because there are matters more important for us to take care of. Lucy's life is in danger and I won't rest until her life is safe and back to the way it was.

I began focusing my mind on what we would do once we got to Hargeon. I turned to Lucy, "in Hargeon the rain could befall us at any moment, any day but until then, we'd have to secure an inn to sleep in and that inn would HAVE to be around that guild where the graves are… This time of the year a lot of tourists visit and locals all gather at Hargeon for that Magic Ball so getting an inn with the criteria we desire would be a bit tough so compromise is definitely going to come into the picture. You'll have no trouble adjusting I presume?"

"Of course not… It's not like I have a choice or anything" she said softly.

-Hargeon city, Kanigiri Hot springs and Inn, Reception (12am)-

(Normal POV)

They arrived at Hargeon at 11:30 and spent the rest of their time hunting for the perfect inn, but of course, Gray's insight was right on the bull's eye – every inn was packed and only one inn had space but that too was a room with just a single bed.

"We'll just have to manage it Luce" Gray said, sighing in defeat and Lucy nodded.

Walking into their neat, wood-furnished room, they saw that there was a single bed – a really small one at that – and a small sofa at the corner of the room.

"I'll take the sofa" Gray said and walked towards the sofa and Lucy nodded while walking towards the bed. The inn wasn't one of the best inns, rather it was not very well equipped. Among the things it didn't have, was an air conditioner. And as fate would decide – oh how much those two hated that word now – the night was unexpectedly hot.

(Gray's POV)

This is NOT the conditions an ice mage would enjoy! Ugh… So releasing some cool around my body I tried to comfort myself to sleep, knowing that the coming days were more twisted than a rollercoaster – then out of nowhere, I felt something tap me on my back and I turned around to see Lucy's angelic features.

"I guess an ice mage wouldn't have much trouble in a situation like this huh?" She joked, "You can just use ice magic to cool yourself."

I nodded, "So let me guess, you can't sleep" I suggested and she smiled sheepishly giving me the affirmative.

"I'm… scared. I've been have these – these 'personal' dreams… Um," She began, staring into the ground as though it were so interesting to look at. It may have been too dark to see it but somewhere I knew she was blushing, "Could you… maybe, um –"

"It's okay… I get you. No need to be so conscious to ask." I laughed but she still didn't look me in the eye. Standing up from the sofa, I followed her to the bed and sat at her bedside while she began drifting to sleep. I just wanted her to feel safe while I was around… I wanted to protect her.

Her slow breathing sounded and I smiled – she was already asleep… then out of the blue her hand held onto mine with extreme firmness, not letting go at all. And just like that, the night passed.

-The next day, Kanigiri Hot springs and Inn, Hargeon (9am)-

"Gray?" Lucy said as she got up slowly to find Gray sleeping in s sitting position beside her and realizing she was holding his hand, she blushed hard. She tried to slowly separate their hands but Gray just held tighter.

(Lucy's POV)

"Gray, wake up" I said, shaking him and finally he woke.

"Lucy…?" He asked, yawning. It was nine in the morning and I had this urge to take a tour of Hargeon for as long as I am here because truly speaking, I had never been to Hargeon long enough to actually explore it and in this trip too, there was no telling how soon or how late we'd be staying or leaving. It was in this very town, Hargeon where mama and papa met, married and where I was born. Yet, this town was still completely alien to me.

"Gray it's morning already" I informed him and he raised an eyebrow before sarcastically saying,

"Oh really? I thought the sun rises at night" I punched him in the arm and he laughed.

"I wanna do something fun Gray…"

"But we do a lot of fun stuff back at the guild"

"Well, sure we do but I want to have fun like NORMAL people do" I told him. Surely he knew the kind of 'fun' we had at Fairy Tail was much different compared to the one I was currently wanting! And so we both got dressed and got out of the inn…

We explored all the touristic sites and were now getting hungry.

"Ice cream!" Gray exclaimed and pulled me along, towards the ice cream truck.

"Two chocolates Ojii-san" I said to the old man with the curled up moustache, wearing a white cap with 'Hargeon's Best Ice Cream' printed in bold letters.

"Make that ONE chocolate" Gray corrected and I gave him a confused look.

"Aren't you gonna have?" I asked him.

"We'll be sharing" He told me, patting my head softly whilst smiling his charming smile; it was then that I noticed that his stripping fetish had once again taken effect like it always unfailingly did but I didn't waste my time informing him.

"I've never shared an ice cream with someone and from what I've heard, it's more fun that way" I smiled hearing his simplistic explanation, but truth be told, even I had never shared an ice cream before. But I couldn't help but blush as he took a bite and fed me one alternatively.

(Gray's POV)

It was true that I had never shared an ice cream before but that wasn't the sole reason for why I wanted to share the ice cream with her. Actually it was just because it was her – Lucy I mean – that I wanted to share it. Yes, I had admitted it to myself; I like Lucy. After last night, I had developed a crush on her, but it was just a regular crush, it wasn't deep enough to be described as love.

We finished eating the ice cream and began walking aimlessly around the town in comfortable silence until we came across a massive poster:

**People of Hargeon, people of other towns, people of space, you are all hereby invited to the annual Magic Ball! Dance, eat, drink and be merry on the 3****rd**** of November from 8pm! **

I turned to face Lucy and saw that she had this excited look on her face and a glint of determination in her chocolate orbs. Oh no… Don't tell me…

"Um, Luce…. You don't plan on – " I began but she interrupted me with fire of determination burning all over her. This was so…NOT…good.

"We ARE going!" She said, rather ordered me.

"No we are NOT." I said calmly, emphasizing the 'not'. She pouted cutely trying to convince me but I wasn't going to give in, especially NOT if it was about a DANCE.

"But Gray…! It'll be fun!" she began to say while pulling my arm.

"Yeah sure thing. You can go. I'll meet you back at the inn" I said with nonchalance and her brows furrowed.

"But why can't you come?! I don't wanna go to a ball completely alone with no one to dance with!"

"I'm sure there'll be tons of guys out there who'd wanna dance with you" I assured her but that didn't do any good.

(Normal POV)

"I would have gone alone if I could have Gray… but I don't trust anyone out there except for you." Lucy said to Gray.

'It is only you I can dance with without feeling the guilt of betraying Natsu' Lucy thought.

Gray's eyes softened at her statement and he finally agreed, "Ok fine…" He said and Lucy tackled him into a hug which he happily returned.

"But..." Lucy pulled away upon hearing the repulsive word, "I don't know how to waltz" Gray admitted and Lucy blinked twice before bursting into laughter.

"So that was why you were so against going?! It's not really a big deal Gray! Come" she said in a laughing tone and began to drag Gray to someplace. They arrived at a small, yet beautiful park where surprisingly there were no people. Lucy stopped as they got to the center of the park and turned to look at Gray who was waiting expectantly for her explanation as to why they had come here.

"I'll teach you! I'm not an expert but having grown up as a Heartfilia, I've gone to many balls so I do know how to dance." Lucy grinned widely as she said this and Gray just stood there listening blankly, nodding in response, somewhat nervously.

Lucy walked closer to Gray and put her right hand on his shoulder and began to sing…

"_**Take my hand"**_ their fingers entwined, _**"take a breath; pull me close"**_ Gray pulled her closer, one hand on her waist.

"_**and take one step"**_ Lucy instructed and in sync, they took a step, Gray focusing on their feet but Lucy held a hand on his cheek, making heat rise to Gray's face which he tried his best to subdue, and rose his head so that he was facing her and not their legs, _**"keep your eyes locked on mine and let the music be your guide…" **_

They glided around the park flawlessly and slowly, they came to a stop, gazing into each other's eyes deeply – longing evident in either of their orbs and this same longing drew them closer and closer… and just in that moment, Gray was lost – completely lost … At that moment, he knew nothing else but that fact that he loved Lucy. It was no crush, no simple feeling – it was a feeling strong enough to be called love.

Just as their lips brushed against each other, droplets of moisture came pouring heavily on them, heavier by the second and in shock, they both quickly drew apart.

'What… was I doing?! What would Natsu say if he saw that?! This is not right… I can't let such a mistake ever happen again' Lucy said to herself in her mind whereas Gray had different ideas… As much as Lucy felt this was all so wrong, Gray couldn't help but believe how right it was. But neither spoke out their thoughts in pressure of the awkwardness and kept getting soaked till horror struck the two and their eyes finally met, knowing they both were thinking the exact same thing as the wondrous voice that had been forgotten moments ago, echoed in their minds…

'_The day the heavens cry next…'_

Today… it was now…

**(A/N: ****I'M TERRIBLE WRITER! SORRYYY! Disappointed? I'm so, so sorry! **** I wrote this under extremely pressurizing circumstances so I hope for your understanding… Not very romantic or intense but I promise I'll write the next one properly and make it as interesting as I can. As you can see, in this chapter Gray has fallen for Lucy but it all seems way too one-sided because of Natsu and Lucy's new relationship which is still unknown to Gray. Things are gonna get heated up pretty soon so keep reading and reviewing!****)**

**Most Flattering Review Award goes to: PiggyLover23! ****(This is one reader who has followed me throughout my journey on fanfiction, right from my first story 'Mystery Lovers' and her reviews never fail to bring a smile on my face.) **

**Next Chapter: ****Watch as Lucy and Gray try to uncover the first clue to finding the secret of life and will there be a confrontation about the almost-kiss under the rain or will it be left as an afterthought for our two secret-finders? Guess ^.^ (You can review your insight on the story! I love reading what my readers think would happen) **

**Don't forget to Review because it is the reviews that gets me motivated to make the chapter as interesting as I can so please do me the nicest favor and review! Constructive criticism is always welcome of course. **

**If you haven't read it yet, read my previous and first story 'Mystery Lovers' and my one-shot 'Destined' and keep the GrayLu love going! **

**The A/N Campaign! **

**This is for fun but I think it's pretty important. When I hadn't yet started writing my own fanfictions and used to read fanfictions by other writers, I was really ignorant of A/Ns but when I began writing my own fanfiction, I figured that the readers' duty to the writer is to read the ENTIRE written work inclusive of all A/Ns because the writer as taken their time to write it. **

**Every time I read a fanfiction, I always leave a review just as a motivation for the writer and to express my thoughts about the story so that the writer can improve or know the impression he/she has created. So please take this as a thought from me to you and if you feel what I've said is true, let's all make it a point to read all the A/Ns in every story we read and try our best to leave a review! **

**This is just a friendly thought and not by force. Please take no offense because read my A/Ns or not, as long as you've read the story, I still love you :D **

**LAST REQUEST: PLEASEEEEE REVIEW! AND FAVOURITE/FOLLOW ME FOR MORE GRAYLU STORIES THAT ARE COMING UP! **


	3. The Illusionary Test and the first clue

**Disclaimer: ****I still don't own Fairy Tail but I sure wish I owned Gray…**

**NOW AVAILABLE FOR BETA READING! **

**Last Time: **horror struck the two and their eyes finally met, knowing they both were thinking the exact same thing as the wondrous voice that had been forgotten moments ago, echoed in their minds…

'_The day the heavens cry next…'_

Today… it was now…

**Continue:**

-Love and Lucky Memorial Graveyard-

It had been exactly fourteen minutes since the little almost-kiss between Gray and Lucy had taken place and since then, neither spoke to the other; they had rushed to the graveyard when they remembered the voice and they were both anxious to know… to finally find it – the secret of life.

They walked into the graveyard; it was now 5 in the evening and the sun of course was dim. Lucy was taking hesitant steps closer and closer towards the graves but just as she was going to take another step closer, suddenly, they were enveloped in a thick, purple, translucent barrier. Bursts of thick purple rays shone over Lucy and in a flash of a second, her eyes widened and all in slow motion, she was risen from the rugged ground high into the sky before falling straight back down with a crash. Gray who watched it all happen shouted with all the energy he had

"LUCY!" He ran to her side; the area where she had fallen was indent. Lucy didn't move an inch and remained there looking at nowhere in particular, with wide eyes and a mortified expression. Gray picked her head up slowly – she still didn't move – and suddenly dropped her so that her head fell on his lap. He looked at his hands in horror. He had just felt it – magic leaving Lucy's body! For a wizard, their magic is like their life line and magic leaving Lucy's body meant just one thing; she was losing her life.

"Lucy! Lucy snap out of it!" Gray urged her while tapping her cheeks anxiously but all in vain. He looked at their surroundings, eyeing the barrier carefully, "Is it this stupid purple shit?!" He asked in extreme rage and he placed his hands in ice-make position, gathering as much magic as he could and launched an ice attack on the barrier but nothing happened. The barrier took in no damage at all. Trying to destroy the barrier was hopeless but what was he supposed to do then?

Meanwhile, a spiritual shadow separated from Lucy's motionless body but Gray didn't notice. The shadow was Lucy – Lucy's spirit. She stared down at the scene before her, dumbstruck. There was an unconscious version of her lying on the ground with her head on Gray's lap while Gray was trying his best to shake her awake. The spirit Lucy walked over to Gray and tried to touch his shoulder but her hand just went right through his body!

"What is… going on?" The spirit Lucy asked herself. She couldn't be felt, heard, seen or anything else for that matter! It was like she didn't exist! Resigning, she just kept watching the scene before her.

Gray held onto Lucy again and felt her magic continue to leave her – there was very little magic left in her. He put a hand on her chest to feel her heartbeat and found that it was irregular. The spirit self shouted, blushing as she watched this, "GRAY YOU PERVERT! HANDS OFF!" But of course she couldn't be heard.

"Lucy you have to wake up! Any longer and you'll lose all your magic!" He begged, still shaking her. The Spirit Lucy stared with softened eyes – he was really worried and she knew it.

"Lucy! I can't let you just go like this! I need you to live" He shouted, his voice shaking a bit now and his eyes filling with moisture. The spirit Lucy sat beside him and watched him closely as he held back the moist tears and took a deep breath, his hands shaking as he held the unconscious Lucy.

As if making a resolve, Gray took hold of both the hands of the unconscious Lucy and pulled her into an embrace. The spirit Lucy gawked at the scene wondering what on earth he was doing but slowly as an immense magic energy began to gather around them, she realized what was going on – Gray was transferring his magic energy to her so that she could survive.

She watched as he held the unconscious Lucy tighter and forced out more magic whilst shouting in agony. It was a painful task – agonizing from what she had heard. She didn't want him to do this.

"Gray… Stop! Don't do this! You might die!" Her spirit-self pleaded, a river of tears flowing down her cheeks. But he couldn't hear her.

Finally he transferred his last ounce of magic energy and fell on his back on the ground with the unconscious Lucy following suite on top of him. The spirit Lucy watched as he held her unconscious self's hands tighter and somewhere she could feel the warmth of his hands on hers too. She saw how his midnight blues slowly faded away and she let out a last shout,

"GRAYYY!" The last thing she saw of him was the small, so small that anyone could have missed it, smile of content. She had no words… her heart felt so warm…The fact that he was willing to go that far for her was overwhelming. And suddenly the purple barrier burst into pigments of glitter and a whirlpool of colors swallowed everything including her – Lucy's eyes opened and so did Gray's and they turned to stare at each other dumbstruck, seeing that they were standing in front of the graves in the graveyard and there was no purple barrier, no shining lights, no ominous magic energy, no spirit or unconscious Lucy. It was as though they had both just woken from a dream.

Lucy walked closer to Gray who was still in shock and she felt his cheeks as though checking if he were reality, then seeing that he didn't burst into glitter, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, tears forming in the brims of her eyes. Her hands travelled from his back to his hair and she pulled away slowly.

"You saw it too…" He said, almost like a question and she nodded.

"Promise me you'll never put your life at risk again" she said and he nodded, hugging her tighter.

"I…I thought I was going to lose you… That you were going to die on me" Gray whispered to her with such agony in his voice that she bit her lip and for the first time after a long time, a drop of tears fell down his cheeks. Lucy looked at him with eyes full of pain and understanding as she used her thumb to wipe away the one tear that had fallen down his cheek.

It was all in the moment but Gray couldn't ask for more. Lucy was okay, unharmed and very much alive.

Gray grabbed hold of her hand and she blushed at this, looking at the ground as they walked towards the graves.

"_You may have passed this beginning test but is what you have enough to pass the rest? The journey has only yet begun and begun well, it has. The first clue that you have earned is in the life-giving gas. Use what you were afraid to lose in the illusion you just had. And appear it will, before your eyes in front of the stone wherein lies dad" _The eerie voice sounded. The voice was so familiar to Lucy but she couldn't pin-point to whom it belonged and Gray was already deciphering the message.

"Test… so all that that happened…" Gray wondered aloud, making Lucy look at him.

"_The events that you two have encountered were nothing more than an illusion which had you bothered." _The voice spoke once again, in its usual, soothing, eerie, sing-song manner.

"Wait so what was the point of a test like THAT?" Gray asked in suspicion.

"_The confusion in your heart may have disappeared but despite this, remains the one barrier you must overcome. These tests will help you overcome them if you are able to use your insight to decipher the meaning behind them." _And with that said, the voice faded away like it usually did, indicating that no more questions would be answered.

"Okay… so am I permitted to ask what this 'confusion in your heart' stuff is?" Lucy asked confused and Gray just shrugged.

"Okay so she said that the first clue is in the 'life-giving' gas…" Lucy said, trailing into her thoughts.

"That's easy; oxygen which is in the air" Gray added and Lucy's eyes sparkled with glee, only to get dim the next moment.

"So…we're supposed to find the first clue in the AIR?" Lucy asked in irritation. Gray just laughed and patted her head like she were a little kid.

"Relax Luce! There's more to the riddle than that: 'Use what you were afraid to lose in the illusion you just had and appear it will, before your eyes in front of the stone wherein lies dad" Gray helped her recall.

"But I don't know, did we both see the same illusion?" Lucy asked in wonder and Gray gave it a thought.

"In mine, we were surrounded by a purple barrier and your magic was being –"

" – drained… and you tried to use your own magic energy to help me replenish. I was losing life…" Lucy completed for him and he nodded. Both couldn't bear to even think of it again because as horrific as it was as an illusion, in reality it would have been even worse.

"So then the thing we were afraid to lose was each other? Because you were afraid to lose me with my magic being drained and I was afraid to lose you when you were getting your own energy drained trying to replenish my lost magic?" Lucy asked, blushing slightly as she said this and Gray thought about it for a while.

"Ok then how do we use the air and each other to get the first clue? It doesn't make sense that way…" He inferred and Lucy sighed in defeat.

"So what do YOU think?" She asked Gray and he pondered for a moment longer.

"Shit! It's so damn simple!" Gray said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"How?" Lucy asked, still unable to comprehend.

"The thing we were afraid to lose in the illusion – magic! The answer has been staring us in the face all this time!" Gray said while face-palming and Lucy's face lit up with realization.

"Ok then we'll just release some magic energy into the air" Lucy stated and Gray began to release some magic but nothing happened. Lucy and Gray both got frustrated at the lack of reaction from the 'life-giving' air to Gray's magic.

"Gray, I think we missed a tiny detail" Lucy said in thought and Gray looked at her signaling her to go on.

"Maybe we BOTH need to release magic together for it to work…maybe we have to do a –" Lucy began explaining but Gray complete her sentence for her.

" – Unison raid" He said and Lucy nodded. Lucy walked and stood beside Gray; they stood in waltz position and began to concentrate on releasing their magic energy. Despite all the concentrating, Lucy couldn't help the tinge of red that was overcoming her normally cream colored cheeks. Standing so close to Gray…it was mesmerizing in a way but she kept denying because just a two train rides away was a certain fire dragon slayer who she had, after a long time, been able to finally link up with. She didn't know whether it was that Natsu was just so important to her OR it was just her ego to be with him… She'd always prefer the first option though.

The wind around them seemed to blow more harshly as their magic energies combined and aiming at the sky, they released a huge blast of magic energy then relaxing, they waited for a reaction. Nothing.

"NOW WHAT?!" Gray huffed angrily and punched the ground forcefully, shocking Lucy slightly so that she stumbled and her backpack fell off and out of the backpack, came the diary.

"The…diary…" Lucy mumbled under her breath. Once again the mysterious diary had appeared amongst her things.

"How many times has this happened now?" Gray asked sounding extremely bored.

"Just thrice…" Lucy echoed slowly and then she reached for it; taking a pen, she wrote:

**What is it that we have done wrong this time?**

And as it always did, the words melted into the book, only to have new ones formed:

_**Without following the guidance entirely, you can't expect to succeed. Think back to what was said and you will see what it is that you need.**_

"So what did we miss?" Gray asked and Lucy went into a thinking position then suddenly her eyes widened and realization spread across her smooth features – Gray of course didn't miss how cute she looked like that.

"GRAY! We forgot about the last part of the riddle!" She exclaimed then gesturing with her hands she continued, " 'And appear it will, before your eyes in front of the stone wherein lies dad', that is what we missed!"

"Okay then… what are we meant to do with that piece of info?" He asked.

"Easy; we have to release the magic energy in front of Papa's gravestone." Lucy said excitedly and Gray just couldn't help but find it hopeless because they had just encountered their third failure. Then, taking the same stance in front of Jude Heartfilia's gravestone, they attempted a unison raid – though this one wasn't as strong as the previous one, it did receive a reaction; a small purple cloud began to form and slowly the cloud separated so that they formed letters that gave the first code.

Lucy and Gray didn't realize it but they squeezed each other's hands in anxiety. They had gotten a step closer to the secret of life which they believed was the desire of all humans.

**WITHIN THE CLOSURE OF ARTIFICIAL FEATURES, BEHIND THE STAR OF VENUS, LIES THE NEXT CLUE TO THE SECRET. FOLLOW IT AND ONE AFTER THE OTHER, YOU SHALL FIND A SECRET AND WITHOUT A DOUBT YOU MUST KEEP IT. **

"This is like some kind of game… a game where you keep finding clues taking you different places and finally when you get to the last clue, you find the secret." Gray said.

"It sure is… This first clue… It's so complex… I can't figure anything out" Said the Lucy who was lost in a trance. Gray pondered for a while…

"Behind the star of Venus? Venus is a planet… so does that mean we need to go to space or something?!"

"I highly doubt it would be something like THAT… closure of artificial features… Any idea what that might be?" Lucy said as Gray and she walked back, out of the graveyard.

"Not really; By the way, I think we need to steer clear of those horrific tests this quest is putting us through… We can't avoid them but we can just try and be careful huh?" Gray said as they entered the room of their inn.

The moment they entered, Lucy just slumped herself on the couch in a hopeless manner with a dejected look on her face. Gray wanted to lighten her mood so he thought of something he'd rather forget.

"Hey, the Magic ball should start in about fifteen minutes; we could make it in time to arrive fashionably late" Gray winked as he said this and Lucy's eyes changed from dejected ones to those with sparkles. Then, in a flash, all that had happened in the park flashed back to her mind… the moment when their lips had brushed each other… what had she been doing? That was one thing she just wanted to know. It was like she couldn't pull away despite knowing she had to!

"Um, Gray… about what happened…" Lucy began and Gray sensed her urgent discomfort.

"Lucy um, I'm sorry about what happened – " Gray began, despite him not truly feeling sorry about it all, but was interrupted by Lucy who thought that Gray felt just the way she did about it all.

"Um, I didn't mind it – NO! I mean um, It's okay" She hurriedly explained blushing madly. Throwing the awkward topic aside, they both began getting dressed but yet, both were lost in their own thoughts about the same awkward topic.

'She didn't…mind it? Then does that mean she – NO… okay MAYBE it could mean that…' Gray thought.

'Gray…' Lucy thought as she felt her lip where Gray's had touched, 'nothing can happen between us Gray because I know you're least interested and for me… there's Natsu, and I would never betray him'

All thoughts of the secret had vanished but soon enough, they would return and that was a given.

**(A/N: ****That's all. Didn't have much time to write a longer one, Gomen. I've shifted my concentration to 'Dared to Love' since it seems that readers have taken a greater interest towards it but I won't be leaving this incomplete. I hope you enjoy the next one :D **

**Please take your time to read my other stories :3 'Mystery Lovers', 'Destined', 'Dared to Love'. **

**Most Flattering Review award goes to KokoroClub :D **

**Please review and tell me if this story should continue! **

**I am available for BETA Reading and will be happy to help!**

**Until next time,**

**Ja'ne!**


	4. Night or Day?

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Fairy Tail but I sure wish I owned Gray…**

**NOW AVAILABLE FOR BETA READING!**

**A/N: Welcome back minna to Dotsol featuring my all-time favorite pairing GrayLu rivalled with the popular NaLu also in this fanfic. There's an extremely valid explanation for the delay of this chapter which is my first term examinations. Gomen. Anyway, thanks a ton for reading Dotsol, kindly R&R!**

**What you'll find in this chapter: This chapter is based entirely on the events occurring prior to Gray and Lucy attending the ball. **

"Gray, we forget something" she said in a dragging type of tone and Gray looked at her confusedly, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I didn't pack any luggage, remember?" She said sadly and gray's eyes lit up in realization – she had nothing to wear. Now how were they going to get this problem solved...?

"So… now what?" He asked, more to himself. They both slumped on the double seat sofa and began thinking, "Um, there's a small after-party ball tomorrow at around 3pm. Maybe we can just go for that. You can do shopping at 12 tomorrow for the rest of the trip as well." He suggested.

"We SHOULD actually be focusing on the clue rather than all this…" Lucy sighed as she faced the wall. She turned her head to look at Gray and saw that he was pulling out that mysterious diary thingy from her satchel that she had previously discarded.

"What do you plan to do with that?" She asked confused and he just gave a thoughtful look at it before replying,

"You don't think this thing can answer ANY question do you?" He wondered aloud and Lucy was forced into thought as well. It had never really occurred to her about how mysterious this diary was and how it always managed to reply to them. Could it be that it COULD actually answer any question? Suddenly both of them looked at each other and nodded, as though confirming that they were thinking the same thoughts and Lucy immediately handed Gray a pen, which he accepted and opened the diary.

**Can you answer any question at all that we ask?**

The words disappeared letter by letter and new ones formed like they always did.

**Smart as you may think you are, you may not really be. The questions you may ask does not compel an answer from me. **

They both gave themselves a knock on the inside of their head. Surely if it was so easy to have any and every question answered then so many people wouldn't have failed and walked the path of sorrow.

"So it doesn't answer anything we ask" Lucy said in a disappointed manner and Gray nodded, equally disappointed.

"Did I forget to mention that Natsu might be here tomorrow for a solo mission?" Gray put in and Lucy's eyes lit up.

'Tomorrow! That means that he can also come with us for the after party ball tomorrow!"

They sat there for a while side by side on the sofa till Gray nudged Lucy out of her thoughts and she turned to look at him, "What?" she asked, and he grinned at her.

"You forgot you had Virgo" He stated, sending the blond into rain of realization – Virgo!

"Omigosh! How'd I manage to forget Virgo!" She exclaimed.

"Hm, so we can still go for the ball if you want OR we can go for the ball that's during daytime tomorrow instead. Whichever one you prefer" He said and waited for her to reply.

Lucy gave it some thought…Tomorrow meant at around day time they could go for the ball and have Natsu tag along too, OR they could go for the one now. The first option was quite inviting and she would have chosen it but something in her gut just told her tomorrow was not the day for a ball and so she settled it with the second option which wasn't that bad of a choice; actually, in a way it was equally inviting.

"I think we should focus tomorrow on deciphering the clue… Gray Fullbuster, tonight's ball is ON!" she said happily and disappeared into the bathroom and summoned Virgo for some clothes.

Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror she fidgeted anxiously with her dress. It was very elegant yet simple. She was happy with the maroon-red color, seeing as it complimented her skin tone and hair shade pretty well. The length however was a questionable thing. She creaked the door slightly so that she could pop her head out and see Gray all dressed and ready to leave. She made a nervous look,

"Um, Gray…?" she struggled to say and he turned his head to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm… I'm not sure about this dress" She finally let out and he sighed before smiling slightly…

"Girls..." He said before walking over to the door, "If you don't come out, how'll I give you my opinion?" He asked and she blushed heavily. She closed the door slightly but he held it open, overpowering her. When he finally got a good look at her, he found his eyes widening and heat rising up to his cheeks.

"W-well?" Lucy asked nervously, eyes staring down the floor and hands fidgeting with the hem of the dress. The maroon-red silk was somewhere just above her knees, making her legs very much bare and the top wasn't very conservative either, with the halter-neck style. But regardless of those details, it made her look ravishing. Rhinestones adorned her neck-line and the waist area was in crease-folds. Gray was speechless but gathering his senses, he recollected himself.

"I always thought you look beautiful in anything but I'm sure that I've never seen you look this beautiful till today…" He commented while grabbing hold of her hands and caressing them so that she would stop fidgeting.

Lucy couldn't breathe! This was way too much for her to handle… The color of her face at that moment had proved that there was no limit to how red she could get and the butterflies forming in her stomach seemed to be building nests there! Her voice was entirely caught up in her throat, leaving her with nothing but her dumbstruck expressions.

With somewhat of a chuckle, he left her hands and headed out the room and Lucy after getting back to her senses, followed suite. But something about that moment, left her thinking and thinking and wondering so that with every step she took, we got more and more lost in wonderland.

'What…was…that?' she thought but more than his reaction, she was wonder-filled about hers! Why had her heart been racing so fast…?

Once they got to the entrance of the ballroom, Gray stopped and held his arm out to her and she giggled slightly, regaining her cheerfulness, before taking it and entering with him. It was almost as though nothing had ever happened!

The atmosphere at the ball was perfectly familiar with Lucy. The boastful people in their gorgeous formal wears, the slow waltz music played by musicians in black and white, the excessively large buffet table, the hushed gossiping of the guests and the soft tick-tock sound of shoes on the cool, marble floor. Nothing new…

She hadn't been to a ball in ages and yet, it felt like it was all she ever did. Gray watched as Lucy took in the ambience and he felt himself smiling.

"nervous?" He asked her and she shook her head dazedly,

"No…just got this nostalgic feeling" she said and his smile broadened.

**A/N: And this is where we put a full stop. Here's the end of the short – sorry – chapter 4. Next time I'll make it longer. This chapter was entirely devoid of anything relevant to the secret of life and the clues so if you're excited to know about that, you'll have to wait for the next chapter in which the revelations will be made. PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW, FOLLOW/FAVORITE! **

**MOST FLATTERING REVIEW AWARD GOES TO: Um, eto…this time it's a tie. JuliannaCherries and PiggyLover23! Arigatou! **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Follow Gray and Lucy in the occurrences during the magic ball, will it be a romantic night or nothing more than two friends hanging out? Will the occurrences lead them to the discovery of the next clue? Find out next time! **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME,**

**JA'NE! **


End file.
